


Limited Beings

by DirectionOfTime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Collection of one shots, DS9, Multi, all sorts of relationships, or be continuations, some just budding some fully fledged, some little snippets of what could have been, some with interconnect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectionOfTime/pseuds/DirectionOfTime
Summary: A collection of flash-fictions, drabbles and one shots regarding all sorts of relationships, musings and life aboard DS9. Some will take place during the series, so after, some will be AU or as if life aboard the station still continues. Who knows! I guess we'll both find out as I go >.>





	1. 11. Nests - Odo/Weyoun Six

11\. **Nests**

 

Odo pressed the door chime and waited for a moment, shifting from foot to foot trying to hide his discomfort.

“Odo!” Weyoun 6 greeted, offering his customary half-bow, “Please come in! I’m honoured to have you here,” He stepped back and allowed him over the threshold,

“Thank you, I won’t stay long, I just wanted to see how you’re… settling in,” Odo said, casting his eyes over the room; Weyoun had only been on DS9 a week, but he had clearly made himself at home. The sofas in the room had all been clustered together and had several large blankets thrown together and numerous pillows piled high.

“Oh, wonderfully! These quarters are very comfortable,” He smiled, “Would you like to sit down?”

“No, I’m not sure I could fit,” Odo gestured to the sofas,

“Oh! Those high, narrow beds you offer make me… uneasy, the Vorta usually sleep in round beds, close to the ground,”

“I see. I suppose it is some hangover of the Vorta instinct before the Founders began interfering with your genetic structure?”

“Something like that, I have to say I had almost forgotten how pleasant it was to sleep in a round bed, deep with pillows until I came here, Jem’Hadar ships are all so very…sterile,”

“Well, I’m glad that you’re settling in all right, Captain Sisko has permitted me to escort you around the station as you wish, though I must warn you that Starfleet is rather anxious about have a Dominion defector — much less a Vorta — aboard the station so you must be careful not create any trouble,”

“You have my word Odo! You honoured me by respecting my wishes and bringing me back here safely, the very least I can do is obey what is asked of me. You have my word that I will be respectful and courteous is every way,”

Odo let out a breath, “Thank you, I will pass that on to Captain Sisko. I appreciate it’s late now, but perhaps tomorrow, I could give you a tour of the station?”

“That would be delightful,” Weyoun smiled, not having the heart to tell Odo that he had been the Weyoun appointed to DS9 during their short occupation of the station; not that it mattered. For the moment, he was free, among the unnecessarily good-natured humans and on the way to having the easy relationship with Odo he’d always wished for. Yes, he would happy to do whatever was asked of him.


	2. 3. Lunch - Garak/Bashir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing unusual about this lunch between Garak and Bashir, nothing at all.

3.  **Lunch**

The moment Garak stepped out of the turbo-lift and onto the promenade, he noticed something was off: the lights were just a little dimmer than usual, the chatter seemed to be just a little happier and the air was a good deal sweeter. Though, it was also the day that the good Doctor had agreed to have lunch with him and that usually was enough to set him in a good enough mood. He strode down the corridor, dodging the new arrivals spilling from the airlocks and past Quark’s, as well as a handful of other privately owned shops, something  _was_  different, but nothing in particular caught his eye. The shops changed owners or stock or both often, except himself and Quark, of course, they two were the last hold-outs who’d managed to sustain their businesses since before the Federation had arrived.He continued on, the strange, sweet smell fading as he drew ever closer to his shop and, by the time he’d unlocked and opened up, it had gone completely.The morning brought a steady stream of the usual suspects, a handful of irregulars and Morn. Again. For the same damn pair of pants. Still, Garak was relieved to see that lunch had at last arrived, he, at the behest of the Doctor, had agreed to try the Betazoid restaurant — what, exactly was wrong with the replimat, which could produce almost any food and drink the dear Doctor’s heart desired for no cost, was a little beyond Garak, but far be it from him to disappoint his lunch-mate.

He stepped out of the turbo lift and followed the upper level around the lazy curve until he reached the restaurant, it was busy but Bashir had apparently put in an earlier appearance and was sat at one of the outside tables. As Garak got closer he could see the Doctor twirling something, a flower, in his hands as he stared almost forlornly at it. The same scent appeared and instantly Garak could place it — how could he possibly have forgotten it? An Elosian orchid.

“Flowers? For me? How thoughtful of you my dear Doctor,” Garak announced, almost startling him,

“Hmm? Oh! I just saw it on the promenade and thought it was beautiful,” Julian hastily answered as Garak took a seat opposite him, “I mean, I didn't get it  _for_  you, I just thought it was pretty and I haven’t seen a flower like it before, the woman who sold them to me told me it was an Elosian orchid,” He babbled, his cheeks tinting slightly,

“Now, now, Doctor, you needn’t be so shy, you’re more than welcome to buy me flowers, if you wish,” Garak offered, unable to keep the smug grin of his face,

“Good afternoon gentlemen!” The tall batezoid walked up to their table, carrying two menus; his eyes were warm and his smile honest, “We have several specials for you to choose from, a set menu or a selection of small bites that you can mix and match for you both, we also offer a date-discount if you wish, which is twenty percent off your entire order. Would you like something to drink? We offer soft and synthahol drinks from almost every federation world and a small selection of alcoholic,” The waiter explained very quickly, whilst somehow managing to keep a smile on his face whilst he talked,

“A discount? That is excellent news, wouldn’t you say, my dear?” Garak asked, directing his comment to Bashir, who’d since buried his head in his hands, “A raktajino for my friend there and just a glass of Bajoran spring wine for me please,” The waiter noted down their order and hurried away.

“Garak!” Julian hissed,

“What? If we’re going to get that twenty percent, you better start acting, Doctor, though I must say, the flower is an excellent touch,”

“I didn't buy a flower to swindle twenty percent off our bill!”

“Well, we could have swindled 100% if only we’d chosen to eat not forty yards that way,” Garak rebuffed, gesturing down the corridor,

“I just fancied a change from the replimat, all right?” Julian tried to argue, “And the replimat’s only free for federation citizens,”

“All right, all right, we might as well look over the menus, do you fancy sharing?” Garak changed the subject, a slow smile growing over his lips,

Julian sighed, closing his eyes for a few moments, as if to gather his strength before picking up his menu and burying his nose in the menu.

“Who did you buy that flower from, anyway?” Garak asked, the silence finally getting to him, “A Bajoran?”

“No… well, yes, but she says she had a Roman supplier and had another shipment coming in, apparently these flowers only grow on Romulus,”  _Not only Romulus, Doctor!_  Garak thought, but Julian continued before he could reply, “Did you say you used to be a gardener? On Romulus?” The waiter returned with their drinks and he thanked them,

Garak took a sip instead of answering — it was no good giving away too many secrets all at once and he and Bashir had a good many more lunches to have together. And all the better if they were going to continue getting discounts.


End file.
